dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Ice Age (film series)
Ice Age is a series of animated films produced by Blue Sky Studios, a division of 20th Century Fox, and featuring the voices of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, and Chris Wedge. Three films have been released in the series thus far, Ice Age in 2002, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009. The series follows a group of mammals surviving the Paleolithic ice age. The fourth film in the series, Ice Age: Continental Drift is being produced for a July 13, 2012 release.[[|1]] Films ''Ice Age'' (2002) Main article: Ice Age (film)Sid, a sloth who never stops talking is left behind sleeping while everyone else begins the journey to the south. Awaking, he meets Manny, a mammoth who travels to the north, and decides to follow him. When a humans camp is attacked by tigers, a woman takes her baby and jumps into a river and falls off a waterfall. Before she disappears, the baby is rescued by Manny and Sid. The two animals decide to search for the father and return the baby to him. Diego, one of the tigers that attacked the humans, comes also claiming the baby. ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Main article: Ice Age: The MeltdownManny, Sid, and Diego are currently living in a large valley surrounded by an enormously high ice wall on all sides. When a water park begins to form, the trio discovers that the ice wall is actually a wall that is barely holding a massive body of water that could flood the valley to nearly a mile underwater. A vulture tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the valley that may save them all, but they only have 3 days to make it or die. Manny is having trouble facing the fact that he may be the last mammoth left. Along the way, they meet Ellie, a mammoth who thinks she is a possum, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie. As they begin to travel together, Manny learns, with help from Diego and Sid, that having this new mammoth with them, may not be as bad as Manny makes it out to be while they try to escape the oncoming and continually threatening flood. During their journey, Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel has his own adventures that eventually leads to something else entirely. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) Main article: Ice Age: Dawn of the DinosaursLife begins to change for Manny and his friends: Scrat is still on the hunt to hold onto his beloved acorn, while finding a possible romance in a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte. Manny and Ellie, having since become an item, are expecting a baby, which leaves Manny anxious to ensure that everything is perfect for when his baby arrives. Diego is fed up with being treated like a house-cat and ponders the notion that he is becoming too laid-back. Sid becomes jealous of Manny and Ellie and begins to wish for a family of his own, and so steals some dinosaur eggs which leads to Sid ending up in a strange underground world where his herd must rescue him, while dodging dinosaurs and facing danger left and right, and meeting up with an insane one-eyed weasel known as Buck who hunts dinosaurs intently. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Main article: Ice Age: Continental DriftA fourth film was announced by Twentieth Century Fox on May 5, 2010 with the tentative title Ice Age: Continental Drift. It is scheduled to be released in 3D on July 13, 2012.[[|2]] Short films ''Gone Nutty'' Main article: Gone NuttyGone Nutty (2002, directed by Carlos Saldanha): originally released on the Ice Age DVD.[[|3]] ''No Time for Nuts'' Main article: No Time for NutsNo Time for Nuts (2006, directed by Chris Renaud and Mike Thurmeier): originally released on the Ice Age 2: The Meltdown DVD[[|4]] ''Surviving Sid'' Main article: Surviving SidSurviving Sid (2008, directed by Galen Tan Chu and Karen Disher): originally released on the Horton Hears a Who! DVD.[[|5]] ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up'' Main article: Scrat's Continental Crack-upScrat's Continental Crack-up (2010, directed by Steve Martino and Mike Thurmeier): originally released before Gulliver's Travels in theaters.[[|6]] ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up - Part 2'' Main article: Scrat's Continental Crack-upA sequel to Scrat's Continental Crack-up titled Scrat's Continental Crack-up - Part 2 was released on November 16, 2011, on iTunes. It was again directed by Steve Martino and Mike Thurmeier, and it features voices of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Chris Wedge, along with new voices of Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt, Jennifer Lopez as Shira, Aziz Ansari as Squint, Alain Chabat as Silas, Jason Fricchione as Crab, and Nick Frost as Flynn.[[|7]] ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas is a 26-minute TV special that aired on FOX on November 24, 2011,[[|8]] and was released on Blu-ray and DVD on November 26, 2011.[[|9]] The special was directed by Karen Disher, and it features all the regular voices: Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Queen Latifah, Denis Leary, Josh Peck, Seann William Scott, and Chris Wedge. The new cast includes Billy Gardell as Santa, Ciara Bravo as Peaches, T.J. Miller as Prancer, and Judah Friedlander as Head Mini-sloth. In the middle of decorating for the holiday season, Sid accidentally destroys Manny's favourite decorations. Sid, convinced by Manny that he is now on the Santa's naughty list, takes off with Crash, Eddie and Peaches for the North Pole to get back on the Santa's good side. When on the North Pole, Sid and his crew accidentally destroy Santa's Workshop. When Manny, Ellie and Diego worried over Peaches safety, arrive to North Pole, they must come together and save Christmas.[[|10]] f your article here!